


Revenge

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Little Light & A Little Dark, Alternate Universe, Chinese Triad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, not so much, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years ago Oliver Queen witness his parents murder, since then he had been on a crusade to find the ones responsible. In the mist of things Felicity Smoak stumbles onto something that might give him answers and the one responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The wind had suddenly shifted to the north. 

 

Oliver stared out across the city as if it was a homing beacon luring him in. 

 

There weren’t too many people on the streets this time of night and the ones that were wasn’t a threat. 

 

There was a young man on his bicycle riding extremely fast. Either he wanted to be early or he was late to his destination. 

 

Then there were two women coming from the nightclub down the street. One of them was staggering, while the other one couldn’t stop laughing. Oliver remembers his earlier years. They would have been the perfect prey. 

 

There was an older couple walking, holding hands. 

 

They reminded him of his parents. Watching them made his heart ache. The man had stopped in front of the lady and kneed down. Oliver smiled, but that smile was short lived when he heard the woman call the man Robert.

 

Oliver became engulfed with rage. 

 

His heart was pounding so loud that he couldn’t hear the voice talking to him through the comms. He felt hot as moisture seeped through his pores trying to cool him off. 

 

It was that memory that reared its ugly head every time something trigger it. Yesterday, it was the maid at Tommy’s house, the day before was a member of the broad speaking in a tone sounded so much like his father that he had lost his voice to speak. Now, it was the couple who just may get their happily ever after. Something his parents never got.

 

That damn memory…

 

Oliver was ten years old when it happened. 

 

He and his family had just sat down for their evening meal. Raisa had made borsch and smoked salmon. He didn’t like the evening meals, so as usual he picked at his food with his fork because he had rather have a cheeseburger instead. He remembers his mother looked at him and smiled as she fed Thea, who was crying. Oliver guessed Thea preferred a cheeseburger as well.

 

His father always read the newspaper during dinner. Oliver couldn’t understand why. It was old news. Maybe he wasn’t fond of Raisa’s cooking either or maybe he thought being at the table was the right thing to do. In any case, evening supper always turned out to be more wasted food than what was consumed. 

 

Before Raisa could put the dishes away and serve dessert, there was a loud banging at the door that startled everyone at the table. Robert got up stopping Raisa in her tracks, for this was his house and he didn’t like anyone disturbing family time. He had told his friends and co-workers that under no circumstances should they bother him during supper time.

 

Oliver smiled at that memory.

 

He remembers his mother cleaning the food off Thea quickly and picking her up out of the high chair handing Thea over to him. “Take your sister to your room and don’t come out until I tell you to” Moira cautioned. 

 

“But mom?” Oliver whined. “I want dessert.”

 

“Oliver, dear… please take your sister now” she warned. Oliver knew she was serious, so he did as he was told.

 

He watched as his mother followed her husband to the front door and that was the last time he saw his parents alive. 

 

He remembers reaching the top of the stairs hearing a lot of yelling. Their voices echoed throughout the house. He couldn’t make out the other voices, but one voice in particular had stayed embedded in his mind for twenty years. 

 

It wasn’t the yelling that caught his attention, it was what the man said and the actions that followed. 

 

“Then your life isn’t worth living.”

 

It was the gun shots that had him high tailing it down the hall looking for that perfect hiding place for him and Thea. All he needed was to keep Thea quiet and they wouldn’t be found. 

 

The house was huge, so he knew all the hiding spots, as a matter of fact he knew the perfect one.

 

Eventually, there was an eerie silence. 

 

It would be three days later when they were found and that’s only because Thea wouldn’t stop crying. I guess when a CEO of a fortune 500 company goes missing people tends to notice. 

 

Police were everywhere.

 

They tried to take Thea from him, but he wouldn’t let her go.

 

He remembers the smell being awful, not because Thea’s diaper was heavily soiled or even the fact he had pissed himself over and over, but he realized as he got older it was the decaying smell of his mother, father and housekeeper bodies that laid in the foyer covered by a white sheet. 

 

It was a smell, just like that man’s voice, that never seemed to go away no matter how many years passed. 

 

And that’s why he stood watching over Starling City every night on rooftops, looking for people just like the ones who took his parents life. 

 

He might be CEO by day and vigilante by night, but to those who are corrupt, those who think the law doesn’t apply to them, those who would bring harm to his city, knows him by name.

 

The Green Arrow. 

 

****************************

 

“Oliver… Oliver?” the voice broke him out of his daydream. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Where are they now?” Oliver responded.

 

“Coming up on 5th and South Boulevard” the man on the other end of the comms said. 

 

Oliver ran jumping from building to building until he reached 5th street. “I see them” he said as he shot one of his trick arrow so he could get down off the building landing on top of the white truck he had been pursuing. 

 

The Chinese Triad had been causing problems in the Glades for a while now. Oliver and his partner got intel that the Triad had a shipment heading to the docks. Oliver wanted to intercept that shipment in order to find out what the Triad was up to.

 

The truck started to swerve side to side as it sped up. Oliver slipped onto the side of the truck. He hung on the best he could as he threw an explosive arrow at one of the tires hoping that would slow them down. 

 

The tired blew out causing the driver to spin out of control. 

 

Oliver jumped down just as the truck hit a light pole. 

 

He ran over to the driver side knocking the driver unconscious. His passenger got out and ran, but he was too slow for Oliver who shot him in the leg with an arrow. The man fell to the ground holding his leg in pain. The man was shouting profanity and threats at the Arrow.

 

“Diggle, where are you?” Oliver asked through the comms.

 

“I’m coming up behind you” the man responded. Oliver then notices the black van approaching fast. 

 

The van came to a stop as Diggle jumped out.

 

“Tie him up while I tie the driver up” Oliver commanded to his partner. It took them a few minutes to finish up securing the men for the police.

 

Oliver reached into his quiver and pulled out an explosive arrow so they could unlock the back of the white truck. 

 

He shoots it, landing it directly between the truck doors blowing them wide open.

 

As the doors swung open, Oliver and Diggle looked at each other confused.

 

What they saw wasn’t what they expected.

 

Laying on the floor of the truck, bound and gagged, was a blond woman. Not just any woman, the CEO of Smoak Enterprises who had been missing for five days. Oliver knew her very well. Their companies had been in competition for years. Their meeting always ends with either her walking out or he was walking out. Diggle always found it amusing. 

 

Oliver felt for a pulse. She was alive.

 

She awoke with a start. Looking around breathing heavy until her eyes met his. Something about him calmed her and something about the way she looked at him made his stomach flip. Diggle put his ski mask on before he approached her so she wouldn’t recognize him.

 

“Untie her” Oliver told Diggle as he pulled the gag from her mouth. Siren could be heard from the distance.

 

“We have got to go” Diggle yelled. “NOW” he said as he jumped from the truck headed to his van.

 

“Stay here until the police arrive. You’re going to be alright” he told her. As he was about to leave she grabbed his arm. He looked back at her.

 

“Thank you” she whispered. He jumped from the truck, ran and got in their van as Diggle burned rubber fleeing the scene before the police got there leaving Felicity once again alone, at least for the moment.


	2. Smoak & Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits felicity in the hospital more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mines, because I do not have a beta.
> 
> Comments are welcomed and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Felicity had enough of the questions from police. She didn’t know what the Triad wanted from her and she had been blindfolded the whole time, so she couldn’t give the detectives any information.

 

She was grateful that the Green Arrow had saved her.

 

And for that she would be forever in his debt.

 

“When can I go home?” she questioned the nurse. “I have a business to run, those poor babies need me”

 

“I’m sure your employee’s can manage a day or two more without you, ma’am” the nurse said nicely.

 

“Not them, my servers… those idiots probably damage them by not keeping the temperature cool. I was always checking them and behold every day I had to change the temperature because no one else bothered to do it” she snapped at the woman.

 

The woman shook her head and exited the room after changing Felicity’s I.V. bag. Felicity wasn’t known to be kind to people. She got her own company at a very young age because she worked hard and had to be stern with her employee in order for them to take her serious. 

 

That attitude stayed with her.

 

Costing her relationships and employees, even her relationship with her mother suffered, but she didn’t care. She loved her work and she wasn’t changing for anyone.

 

Felicity heard the door open and thought it was the nurse returning. “Could you at least bring me another pillow… oh, it’s you. What do you want?” she said as Oliver entered her hospital room.

 

“I see being kidnap hasn’t changed your ‘kind heart’” Oliver acknowledged taking a seat by her bedside.

 

“What do you want Mr. Queen?” she grunted as she adjusted herself in the bed.

 

“I came to see how you were doing, if that’s alright with you” he replied.

 

“I’m alive… I guess that’s better than being dead, although I wish I was dead in order to not be in this place for another day, not really dead but like ‘kill me now’ kind of dead… oh don’t look like you don’t know what I’m trying to say” she responded.

 

“Actually, that’s the most words I ever heard you say in the few years of knowing you” he said chuckling.

 

“Well, I don’t like talking… I like doing” she said closing her eyes as Oliver laughed again at her words. “Nooo, not like that, but the action speaks louder than words”

 

“Not helping” he said. He had to admit he always thought she was beautiful and her body would make any man beg to touch her, but her attitude would run a Priest out the room.

 

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes.

 

“I..”

 

“Thanks…”

 

They both said at the same time.

 

“You go first” Felicity told him.

 

“No, you can” he insisted.

 

“Thanks for coming to see me. I didn’t expect any guests… I’m not a likable person” she explains sadly. Oliver heart ached for her. 

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“Why what?” she questioned.

 

“Why are you not likable?” he replied hunching his shoulders. She took a breath, but didn’t say anything. “Felicity” he whispered.

 

She looked up into his eyes, before she could respond to his question the thought of those baby blues being familiar caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered where she saw those eyes. She gasped. Oliver took it as one of her hated word vomit about to expel out of her mouth, so he got up and headed towards the door.

 

“I hope you feel better and it’s good to have you back” he said as he exited. Felicity was still in shock. She couldn’t fathom what she just realized. Those eyes were the same eyes she looked at last night belonging to the man who saved her life.

 

Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.

 

********************************

 

Oliver walked towards Diggle who was waiting for him in the waiting room. “So, did the evil wicked witch of the west give you any information we can use” Diggle asked.

 

“No, I didn’t ask…” Oliver said dragging a hand through her hair.

 

“Why not Oliver? You know she is the only one that can tell us exactly what the Triad is up to and what they wanted with her” Diggle explains. 

 

“I know” Oliver responded walking away as Diggle follows.

 

“So, what do we do now” Diggle questioned.

 

“I will ask the questions, but not as Oliver Queen, but as the Green Arrow” he said.

 

“Did I ever tell you its a little weird how you talk about yourself in the third person” Diggle muttered. Oliver smiled as he and Diggle left the hospital.

 

*******************************

 

Oliver shot an arrow from the adjacent building onto hospital roof. He then proceeded to scaled down the side of the building until he reached Felicity’s room window. 

 

It was locked.

 

He needed another way in. 

 

It was after midnight, so he wasn’t expecting too many people walking the halls. He just needed a disguise. Medical scrubs would probably come in handy if he could find some, he thought. 

 

He jumped down to the ground looking for an unlock backdoor. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. 

 

“Diggle” Oliver whispered into the comms.

 

“I’m here” Diggle responded. He was waiting in his van in the hospital parking lot.

 

“I can’t get in” he said watching his surroundings just in case he is spotted.

 

“Give me a minute to pull up the building blueprints off the computer” Diggle said trying to type and talk at the same time. “The hospital has an old incinerator that hasn’t been used in years. You can use that to gain access into the building” Diggle explain.

 

Oliver looked up towards the roof and shot another arrow with cord that lifted him up onto the roof. 

 

“It’s located on the southwest side of the building” said Diggle.

 

“I see it” Oliver responded as he looked down the old dusty thing. “You sure about this” he asked. 

 

“No, but if you want to get in and talk to her as the Green Arrow, you’re going to have to kick your way through once you reach the bottom” Diggle said. “I would advise you leave your bow and quiver behind”

 

Oliver looked hesitantly, but dropped his bow and quiver down the side of the building. He then lashed the cord to the top of the chimney wall with a hook, secured himself and jumped down not knowing where he would end up or what was down there. 

 

He landed without making a sound. He turned on his small pocket flashlight so he could see where to kick open, but to his surprise there was an opening. It seems the metal walls had corroded leaving a small hole he was able to fit through. 

 

The room was dark and huge, but Oliver had no problem finding the door that led out to God knows where, he just hoped no one was around.

 

He unlocked the door and slowing pulled it towards him. 

 

There was light. 

 

“Dig, I see signs that say Radiology and Laboratory, where can I find medical scrubs?”

 

“You must be in the lower levels. From where you are take two lefts and you should see a supply closet” Diggle said. Following Diggle directions Oliver ran to the supply closet. Inside he found some scrubs including cap and face mask, but there was one problem. 

 

“Shit” Oliver murmured.

 

“What is it” Diggle questioned.

 

“I don’t have anything to cover my boots with” said Oliver through the comms.

 

“Oliver, just hope no one sees you, now get going” Diggle barked through the comms. “Take the elevator down the hall to your right to the third floor”

 

“On it” Oliver huffed. Oliver loved Diggle. He had been by his side since Oliver hired him to be his bodyguard when Walter stepped down as CEO five years ago, but he could be very annoying at times. 

 

Oliver took the elevator up to the third floor. So far he didn’t bump into anybody. The hospital at this time of night was like a graveyard. 

 

The elevator made a bing sound.

 

The doors opened right in front of the nurse’s station. Oliver scolded himself. He couldn’t believe he forgot about that. Without giving any of the nurses’ eye contact he walked out the elevator and walked with a steady pace down the hall. 

 

Felicity’s room door was opened.

 

He walked in and closes the door behind him. Her room was dark, which was good for him.

 

Her back was turned towards him. He couldn’t decide if he should start talking or touch her first to acknowledge his presence.

 

He went with the former. “Ms. Smoak, I have a few questions to ask you” Oliver said using a voice modulator. 

 

The woman stirred a bit, and then eventually turned around. ‘Who’s there…? I can’t see without my glasses” the woman said.

 

Oliver sighed and shook his head in disbelief. 

 

Without saying another word he left the room. This time he took the stairs down and headed to the exit. ‘Diggle, she’s not in the room, it’s someone else” Oliver said angrily. After all he went through to talk to her, for someone else to be in her room was very much like Felicity sticking it to him again without even knowing it. 

 

“She must have gone home, which is a good thing” Diggle said.

 

“How’s that” Oliver asked.

 

“You don’t have to use one costume to cover up another one” he said laughing. ‘I’ll pick you up out front. 

 

It took Diggle only a few minutes to pick Oliver up from the front of the hospital. Oliver jumped in taking off the scrubs as Diggle looks on with a smirk on his face. “Ride around to the side, so I can pick up my bow and then head to Ms. Smoak’s house. This will not be a wasted night” Oliver said.

 

“You’re the boss” Diggle teased and did as he was told.

 

************************************

 

Felicity lived in the outer parts of Starling City where all the rich and famous resided. Oliver’s mansion was further out, but he liked her neighborhood. He guesses because the houses were close together. His nearest neighbors were a mile away on either side. It was lonely at times.

 

Felicity lived in a gated community, meaning there was only one way in and one way out, but that was no problem for him, Diggle on the other hand had to stay put on the outside. 

 

Oliver climbed the gate with ease. He was happy Felicity’s house was the third one from the gate on the left hand side of the block. He didn’t want to creep around the whole neighborhood looking for her address. 

 

He pulled on her sliding back door to find it unlock. “Gated community doesn't mean safer” he said to himself. He moved slowly so he wouldn’t make any kind of noise, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Felicity wide awake sitting on her couch. 

 

“It took you long enough to get here. I was about to give up” Felicity said turning on the light from a lamp that was near her.

 

Oliver froze. 

 

He didn’t know what to say.

 

She was waiting on him.

 

Oliver snapped out of it and finally spoke. “Ms. Smoak, I need to know why the Triad kidnapped you and do you know where they was taking you?” Oliver questioned distorting his voice again.

 

“Wow, that sounds kinda creepy. What device is that and where did you get it on eBay, I could make you one so much better if …"

 

“Ms. Smoak” Oliver said rolling his eyes. “Focus… I need to know…”

 

She cut him off. “No, I need to know why Oliver Queen is a vigilante” she said with a raised eyebrow.


	3. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to update the story, but here it is. Please excuse any grammar errors, I'm not perfect, I'm just good at telling a story.

Oliver knew Felicity was a smart woman, but her knowledge of him being the Green Arrow took him by surprise. He needed to come up with something quick to throw her off.

 

 

What he does is dangerous and he can’t allow Felicity’s safety to be compromised because of him, besides she’s already in danger because her kidnappers are still out there.

 

 

No, he will not disclose his identity to her. “I’m sorry, you have me mistaken” he said hoping she wouldn’t insult his tech again. That was one of the issues why Felicity and Oliver didn’t get alone, besides being business rivals, she always thought she was better and she had no problem telling him.

 

 

“Do I?” she taunted raising an eyebrow. Those eyes she would know anywhere. Those baby blues were like the clear summer sky. They were gorgeous. Felicity could just stare at them for hours, but she won’t be telling him that. If he wants to keep up the disguise, she would play along.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, what did the Triad want from you?” he questioned moving further into the darkness so she couldn’t see him. Her lamp light wasn’t so bright, so it was easy to hide in the shadows of the room. He wasn’t trying to scare or intimidate her. He just wanted answers.

 

 

“I’m not quite sure, but I do know it has something to do with a device my company is developing” she explained trying to follow his movements with her eyes.

 

 

“Tell me everything that happened from the day you were kidnap” he asked as he stopped walking and leaned back against the corner of the room.

 

 

“There isn’t very much to tell. They grabbed me from the parking garage and then I saw you” she explained. She really hasn’t thought about it much because she just didn’t remember much.

 

 

“You were missing for days. Are you telling me you have been sleep the whole time” he questioned. If Felicity really felt she knew who he was, she could be withholding information. That wouldn’t be a surprise. It’s what she do to aggravate him. She was good at it. Another reason why they didn’t get along with their collaboration in business.

 

 

“Not the whole time, but I woke up here and there and heard several people speaking, I was blindfolded, but that’s it” she responded as she sat biting her bottom lip. Oliver knew that sign. She’s holding something back. She would bite her lip whenever they talked business and usually she wasn’t forthcoming with certain information.

 

 

“What were they talking about?” he asked waiting for her response and if he knew her well enough, she was going to hesitate or say something sarcastic giving her enough time to think of something else clever to say.

 

 

“Um, I don’t know, let me think… killing me” she said a little harshly.

 

 

Oliver didn’t like the sarcasm, but he knew it was coming. Felicity never surprises him, that’s why he likes her. Wait… what?

 

 

He was here for one reason and that was to stop the Triad for whatever they were planning, feeling be damn.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak…”

 

 

“Felicity” she interrupted pointing to herself with a slight smile although he never called her Felicity, it was always Ms. Smoak and she so desperately wanted him to say her first name, because when he whispered it at the hospital, it was like a prayer that did something to her on the inside. She wanted him to say it again… just to hear how it sounds.

 

 

Oliver thought she was adorable when she did things like that, but he didn’t think he deserved someone like her. She is smart and strong. He is a broken man with a vendetta against society’s scum, that’s why he never asked her out. Besides she hates him. “I need to know what you remember, please” he pleaded.

 

 

Taking a long breath, she thought about it for a moment. “I heard a woman and man speaking. It was like hearing under water, I really couldn’t make out what they were saying” she said.

 

 

“They must have drugged you” he replied.

 

 

“You think…” she said rolling her eyes. “Look, Mr… Arrow” she wanted to say Queen, but she knew he was just as stubborn as her. “I want to help you, but I’m not sure what their motives were” she didn’t want to explain her new tech she was inventing considering QC’s applied Science Division was working on something similar, but her company outbid QC eight times on projects; most of them were for the military. That’s one of the reasons they don’t get along, so she thought.

 

 

“If you think of anything, please give me a call” he said handing her a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

 

 

“This must be an untraceable number because you are talking to a tech queen, I could easily find out who you are” she said taking the piece of paper.

 

 

Oliver smiled when she said tech queen, queen being the optimal word. “I thought you knew who I was already” he replied heading towards the door.

 

 

“Are you saying I was right” she responded standing up walking behind him, but he didn’t answer her. No, he slithers out of her house like a snake and before she knew it he was gone but she heard him tell her to lock her door.

 

 

She leaned against her door after locking it smiling like a schoolgirl crushing on the quarterback of the high school football team. She didn’t have anyone in her life to worry about her, so it took her by surprise that Oliver Queen visited her at the hospital and now, disguised as the Arrow, also paid her a visit. Did he just want information about the Triad or was he actually concerned for her, either way she knows who he is and that alone explains a lot of things about him. She can admit she likes him, but she won’t tell him that. That won’t be happening, ever. The earth can open up and swallow her whole before she tells him how she feels. For now, she needed to find out why the Triad wanted her tech and most importantly how do they know about it?

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver made his way back to Diggle who was waiting patiently outside the gated community in his van. When he got sight of Oliver, he started the engine and met Oliver halfway. Diggle noticed Oliver didn’t look so happy.

 

 

“What did she say about the Triad?” he asked driving off down the street.

 

 

“Apparently, she doesn’t remember much” he explained to the man as he lowered his hood and removed his mask.

 

 

“You don’t seem convinced” Diggle questioned.

 

 

“I know she’s lying, but why?” he said. The question was rhetorical because of her deceptive lack of knowledge Oliver had nothing to work with.

 

 

“So, what are you going to do” Diggle asked.

 

 

“I think I need to use my old Oliver Queen charm to get what I want” he explained.

 

 

“Have I ever told you how weird it is for you to prefer to yourself in the third person. You know what you’re going to do will backfire on you” he said.

 

 

“Why is that” Oliver asked looking at Diggle with furrow eyebrows.

 

 

Diggle didn’t answer. Although he been around the two of them for as long as he has work for Oliver and one thing he noticed was that Oliver and Felicity were clueless. Clueless to the fact that they liked each other, a lot. Diggle knew their dislike for each other is only sexual tension. There’s a thin line between love and hate, but saying any of this to Oliver would just allow him to be in more denial, so he’ll just keep quiet. Oliver Queen’s charm won’t work on someone like Felicity, only if she wants it to. Diggle knows Oliver is playing with fire and in the long run someone is bound to get burned.

  


End file.
